Varg
“'''Big puppy!”''' – Wolfgang The Varg, also known as the Warg, is an aggressive in the DLC. When tracking , there is a chance for the Varg to be found instead of a . This chance starts at 5% on one, and gradually increases to 33% chance on day 100 (In , this chance is halved by the ). When killed, the Varg drops around 4-6 and 1-3 . The Varg takes 3 hits with the to be frozen, and 1 to be put to sleep. Attack Pattern The Varg will howl, calling forth two to the battle. Vargs are able to summon both normal and special Hounds (based on the ), which is decided at random. It should be noted that Blue Hounds can appear in and while Red Hounds can appear in and . A Varg's Hounds are bound to it, and will immediately aggro on whatever the Varg itself was targeting when it summoned them. Summoned Hounds will also return to their Varg if they lose interest in their current target. If engaged for long enough, the Varg will howl again to summon more Hounds. At close range it attacks by biting, with a two-hit delay. It moves slowly, but attacks quickly and has a large range for its jaws. Uses The Varg can effectively be used as a way to spawn Hounds if there are no nearby (or all the Hound Mounds in the current world are destroyed). One way to do this is by leading the Varg into a pen with a large gap in the side. The player should run into the pen and put the Varg to sleep once it follows inside. The player must then exit the pen and close the gap. The Varg will still summon Hounds if the player wanders too close, but it will not attack any of the walls that confine it. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill a Varg when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Tips * A Varg has a limit of 6-8 Hound followers, after which it will stop summoning them. If any of its spawn dies, or moves too far away from the Varg, it will attempt to summon more. * Sleeping Vargs may be woken up by the barking of any nearby Hounds. They may also awaken if the player stands too close to them for too long, similar to in heat. * The Varg will always howl to summon Hounds when it can do so. It is even able to do so for a brief moment after it has died after its death animation. Trivia * The Warg is a wolf-like creature from Norse mythology. The term was used to refer to and his offspring. * popularized Wargs in his fantasy novels set in Middle Earth, like and . They are also popular in , where they are known as "Worgs" or "Dire Wolves". * If a Varg is spawned in the or , the Varg will summon instead of Hounds. * Out of all creatures that drop Monster Meat, the Varg can drop the highest number, with a maximum of six. * Vargs were added to before the rest of Reign of Giants in the "" update. * Vargs were featured in the in Don't Starve Together in early 2018.